Tadase Hotori
Tadase Hotori(辺里唯世 Hotori Tadase) is a main character of [[Shugo Chara!|''Shugo Chara!]]. He is the leader of the Guardians, also known as the "King's Chair". He is in the same year as Amu Hinamori, the main character of the series. It's his dream to be the king of the world. Appearance Tadase has short blond hair with a thin ahoge. He has red-violet eyes. Tadase's cute form and face constantly attract girls and confessions to him. For example, Amu confessed to him in the first episode of ''Shugo Chara!, but he said there was already someone he liked. Therefore, it was his dog Betty at first. Personality Tadase is timid and shy, even though he acts confident around others. Tadase is very kind as Kiseki points out that kindness is his strength before they Character Transform in Platinum Royale for the first time. The Shugo Chara! Encyclopedia! describes Tadase as a boy who is "kind and slightly shy", it also comments he's "totally popular with the girls". An example of this is that he has a fan club, the Tadase Fan Club, comprised of five members, the leader being Saaya Yamabuki, who is in love with Tadase. Guardian Character Kiseki Tadase's Guardian Character is Kiseki, who was born from his desire to become stronger and the dream of world domination. Also, Kiseki acts as if he is the leader amongst all the Guardian Characters. It's a running gag for the other Guardian Characters to ignore him. Kiseki has light purple hair and blue eyes. He wears a king's outfit with puffy dark blue pants and a long red cape with a yellow crown. His outfit is like the King of France or what the royal king wore in the French Revolution. Special Powers Character Change During Character Change, he receives a crown and a golden staff that enables him to use a technique called "Holy Crown" to protect him and others from danger, as well as trap his opponents. Whenever someone says the word "prince" in his presence, he will immediately Character Change into a confident and egotistical king who seeks to dominate the world. This provoked Character Change doesn't last long. However, it can be stopped when someone puts a bucket over his head. Character Transformation Platinum Royale With the help of the Humpty Lock, Tadase can merge with Kiseki and Character Transform into "Platinum Royale". This represents his desire to be more confident and to be a strong king. *'Appearance: '''In this form, Tadase wears an all white suit similar to a French King with ribbons and frills. He also gains a noble crown and a golden staff. Tadase first becomes "Platinum Royale" in Episode 39 of the anime and Chapter 22 of the manga when Amu encourages him to embrace his flaws and remember how Kiseki was born. *'Items:' #Golden Staff #Royal Sword *'Abilities:' As "Platinum Royale", he is able to perform two new attacks called "White Decoration", "Holy Crown Special", and use his old technique "Holy Crown" in defensive and offensive manners. He later gains a sword during the Rescue Mission for Ikuto and later uses it for the attack "Holy Saber". On one occasion in Chapter 31 and Episode 80, he combines his powers with Amulet Heart's to perform a cleansing technique called "Platinum Heart", showing a strong bond between Amu and Tadase. Family *'Mizue Hotori:' Tadase's mother in the manga. Because Tadase's father had a close relationship with Ikuto's mother, she is jealous of Souko Hoshina, and expresses that hatred to her children in the anime. *'Yui Hotori:' Tadase's father. Friends to Alto Tsukiyomi and Souko Hoshina. *In the anime, he grew up with his grandmother. Relationships Love Life *'Amu Hinamori:' Amu developed a crush on Tadase during her first day at school. Though she confessed to him, he turned her down and told her that he already liked someone. That "someone" turned out to be his pet dog, Betty, in Chapter 9 of the manga. Later, Tadase began to have a crush on Amu, instead of Amulet Heart, Amu's Character Transformation. In Chapter 28 of the manga, or Episode 74 of the anime, he acted on this crush and confessed his love to Amu again, but this time to her and not Amulet Heart. In their school newspaper, it says they are the best couple. In episode 127 of the anime, Tadase kissed Amu on the cheek. But now Amu feels that she actually loves Ikuto and only likes Tadase for his outer character. Friendships *'Ikut Tsukiyomi:' When Tadase was at a young age, he used to play with Ikuto and Utau. He would call him onii-tan and play with him. Tadase began to distrust Ikuto when he had stolen the Dumpty Key from him, and after he saw Betty die. Tadase still distrusts Ikuto, and accuses him of bad happenings before he finds out what really happened. In the manga, when Tadase finds out that Ikuto is being used to hurt others, he agrees to help Amu save him from Easter Company. Tadase apologizes to Ikuto for all the things he blamed him for in Chapter 39. He sometimes calls Ikuto, 'nii-chan,' which is an older brother like figure. *'Utau Hoshina:' Like Ikuto Tsukiyomi, Tadase used to play with Utau and Ikuto. But when Ikuto and Utau had join Easter, they became enemies. But now, they have regain their sister-and-brother relationship back. *'Kukai Soma:' Kukai and Tadase have been friends with each other since their years as Guardians. They trust each other wholeheartedly, and would sometimes give advice on things to each other. Even after Kukai went on to junior high, they retained in touch with each other on things around the Guardians. *'Nadeshiko/Nagihiko''':Nadeshiko/Nagihiko and Tadase are very close. He is one of the few people who know his secret. They're very close as in the first season they are often seen together. Some people think that this hints a relationship but it doesn't. Nadeshiko/Nagihiko helps not only Amu with love but Tadese as well. Aliases *King *Prince *Tsukasa Amakawa *(See Tsukasa's aliases) Trivia *His character song is titled Chiisana Hoshi ~The Little Prince~ and comes from the album Shugo Chara! Character Song Collection 2. See also *Kiseki *The Guardians *Amu Hinamori *Ikuto Tsukiyomi *Kukai Soma *Nadeshiko Fujisaki *Yaya Yuiki *Kairi Sanjo H H H H Category:Shugo Chara! characters Category:Guardians members